What's gonna happen?
by horrorchick13
Summary: Another version of what might happen at the end of the series.


Harry glanced wistfully back at the dark silhouette of Hogwarts castle.  
Though it looked gloomy and uninviting in the torrential rain, the windows  
glowed with a cheery light, and Harry felt depressed knowing that his time  
as a student was over. Despite the fact that much of his life there had  
been spent in fear and danger, Hogwarts had been his home for the last  
seven years.  
The train lurched into motion, and Harry turned to face Ron and Hermione.  
Ron smiled briefly at them, but he was staring out the foggy window at the  
rapidly shrinking castle. Hermione too was looking absent-minded as she  
gazed outside.  
"Feels a bit odd, doesn't it? I mean, now that we've graduated, I don't  
suppose we'll be coming back."  
Suddenly, Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable.  
"About that... You know how I wouldn't tell you much about my career plans?"  
Harry thought back, and remembered how secretive she had been.  
She continued in a rush, "Well, I have been talking to Professor McGonagall  
and Dumbledore all year, you know, preparing and taking the right classes...  
because McGonagall is retiring in two years. So I will be back at Hogwarts,  
training to be her replacement as Transfiguration Professor."  
There was a slightly awkward pause, in which Hermione bit her lip, Harry  
blinked a few times, and Ron simply goggled at Hermione.  
"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Harry. "Well done!"  
He stood up and embraced her warmly; she seemed grateful for his support.  
Ron came to his senses after a moment, and also congratulated her. Then he  
grinned and said,  
"I also have something to say." He was turning red, and he looked just as  
guilty as Hermione had seconds before.  
"Come on, out with it!" laughed Harry.  
"I've been asked to play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, as Keeper, and  
I've agreed..." Whatever else Ron was going to say was drowned out by  
Hermione's excited squeal. She kissed him on the cheek and embraced him in  
a joyful hug. Ron blushed furiously.  
"I've also got good news. I've been accepted into the Auror training  
program! Even with my lousy potions scores..." Snape had not been any  
friendlier to Harry in his final year, even though the Professor had proven  
once and for all that he was on Dumbledore's side.  
Ron had clapped him heartily on the back, and Hermione still had her arms  
around Harry when the compartment door slid open. A cold, drawling voice  
flattened the friendly atmosphere instantaneously.  
"Potter! I'm surprised. I thought even you had better taste than that  
Mudblood." Ron's ears turned red again, but not from embarrassment for his  
friends, but from anger. Standing at the open door was Draco Malfoy, with  
the two gorilla-like thugs Crabbe and Goyle. Enemies since their first  
train ride to Hogwarts, their relationship had not improved when Harry's  
allegations had gotten Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, into serious trouble.  
"Get lost, Malfoy," said Hermione steadily.  
"Oh, I'm not sure we feel like getting lost just yet, do we boys?" said  
Draco with his usual sneer as Crabbe took a threatening step towards Ron.  
However, Harry was not paying attention to Draco's cronies or Ron. He was  
focusing on a copy of the Daily Prophet, which Crabbe had dropped on the  
empty seat. A column on the left hand side had caught his eye, because of a  
familiar picture of a scowling wizard with long blonde hair. Harry picked  
it up and started reading aloud.  
Friend of Late Minister Receives Azkaban Life-Sentence  
Lucius Malfoy, friend of the late Mr. Cornelius Fudge, has been arrested  
for use of the Unforgivable Curses. Last Tuesday the Wizenagemot found him  
guilty, and he has been sentenced for life imprisonment. However, he is  
also a participant in an experimental new program: community service.  
Malfoy will be working as a janitor at St. Mungo's Hospital in the newly  
opened Knitting-for-the-Needy program, a new idea for letting infirm  
patients have a role and purpose by knitting clothes for the needy. This  
new program was funded by Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley and is led by  
Dobby, a freed house-elf who was, coincidentally, a former employee at the  
Malfoy residence."  
The article was continued until page five, but Harry didn't bother to read  
on, because he, Ron, and Hermione were already collapsing onto their seats  
with laughter. Draco, however, was looking incredibly angry and humiliated.  
"Crabbe, you idiot!" he shouted, as he pulled his wand from his pocket.  
But whatever curse was about to befall the unfortunate crony was disrupted  
by the trio's laughter. Draco seemed to realize the damage was irreparable,  
and no amount of dark magic would undo it. Instead, he stood up straight,  
turned around, and stalked out of the compartment. Goyle glared at Crabbe  
before pursuing his injured master.  
As the trio talked and laughed, the hours melted away, and before Harry  
believed it was possible, he was departing the Hogwarts Express for the  
last time. He turned to look at Ron and Hermione. Hermione's eyes were  
blurry, and Ron was trying very hard not to blink. Harry noticed the warm  
wet streaks on his own cheeks, and realized he was crying too. They all  
looked towards the platform exit, and then back to each other's faces. Ron  
cleared his throat and said gruffly, "Harry, Hermione... Mum says you must  
come round this summer. Dumbledore says you don't have to go back to your  
uncle's house ever again, except to collect your things. We'll pick you up  
on Monday."  
Hermione blushed and did the boldest thing in her life; she leaned over and  
kissed Ron on the lips. He blushed a bright fuchsia color, but then grinned  
across to Harry. Harry felt relieved but slightly annoyed: why had it taken  
them so long to figure out what had been obvious to everyone else since  
year four?  
Harry then grasped Hermione's arm, and Ron took her other one. Arm-in–arm,  
they walked across the platform, and together, stepped out into the rest of  
their lives. 


End file.
